Private Runs Away
by The Night Owl Revolution
Summary: Private feels unwanted and lonely so he runs away after Kowalski yells at him. Kowalski, Skipper and Rico learn that he is more then a team-mate. As Private wanders around the streets, he gets kidnapped by one of Skipper's worst enemy. T for just in case
1. Snowcone accident

**Hey everyone! And this is my first ever Penguins of Madagascar fanfic! I know I'm working on the kung fu panda fic:"empty darkness" but I felt inspired when watching Penguins of Madagascar fan videos on YouTube. The video that inspired me the most is called: "we miss you Private". So here we go! This is my first time triple-tasking and this chapter was actually kept in document manager for some time now so consider this a 'lost story'. Now let's continue.**

* * *

><p>Private had his eyes on the road. He was determined to beat the clock.<p>

'Come on Private! Hurry up!' said Skipper, his older brother.  
>'Yes Skippah' ' answered Private with his accent.<p>

Private drove past the laughing children and an annoyed Alice, the zookeeper. The four brothers made it out of the zoo. Private had only one thing on his mind: snow cones. Snow cones are the brothers' favorite treat**. **It's usually tradition to get snow cones at least once a week. Normally they wouldn't go over 100 M.P.H but Kowalski accidently blew up the lab (again) for the fifth time this week and they had to clean it all up.  
>Now they had 5 minutes to leave the zoo and "borrow" snow cones before the snow cone vendor leaves. After 2 minutes of twisting and turning, they finally made out of the zoo and into the open wide space of New York. They parked their car next to a tree and sneakily glided to the nearest tree the snow cone vendor was next to. They slowly climbed up the tree, trying not to get anyone's attention. Rico choked up rope and a quarter handed it to Skipper.<br>Skipper tied it around his waist and Private, Kowalski and Rico held the rope and slowly lowered Skipper. When he was halfway there, he dropped the quarter. The snow cone vendor saw the quarter on the ground and bent over to pick him up. As he bent over, Skipper hit him in the head and the vendor fell down unconscious.  
>As Skipper was getting the snow cones ready, two squirrels, which were on the same tree as them, were looking at the four penguins.<p>

"I am so _boooored_" said the girl squirrel lying on a tree branch.

"So am I" said her brother.

The girl plucked an acorn from the tree. "Do you wanna throw this acorn at the penguins, Jason?"

"Julia, that is the dumbest, inappropriate ga-, "he paused for a moment "Oh, what the heck let's do it!"

Julia held the acorn as she watched the penguins.

"Ready?" asked Jason.

"I'm always ready."

"And we're counting down starting at ten… nine …eig-"

"One!" said Julia as she dropped the acorn.

The acorn fell on Private's head and he toppled over, which caused Kowalski and Rico to topple over as well. They lost the grip of the rope and before Skipper knew it, he fell right onto the syrups. Blue, red, yellow, orange and purple syrup dripped on poor Skipper.  
>Julia and Jason tried their best to hold their laughter.<p>

"That penguin is a penguin snow cone!" Julia whispered to her brother.

Skipper angrily hopped off the snow cone cart.

"Private, what the heck were you doing?" asked Kowalski.

"I-I don't know. Something just hit my head" he answered

"Yeah right"

"Alright, boys who did this?" asked skipper, it seemed like his head was about to explode.

Kowalski and Rico stared at Private.

"Private, was it you?" he asked staring at him

"y-yes" he said putting his head down in shame.

"Well thanks to you, I'm a penguin snow cone!"

Skipper drove the car as Private felt ashamed, and guilty of himself.  
><em>I swear something hit me in the head! Tomorrow they'll forget about it and everything will go as usual. <em>Private thought to himself. He just had to make it up. He had to.

* * *

><p><strong>So how good did I do on my first Penguin's of Madagascar fanfic? Remember to review (please review!) and tune in next week for the next chapter.<strong>


	2. Kowalski's hurtful words

**Wow, this story has gone more popular than I thought! Three reviews, three favorites, and two alerts!  
>Ok so I'll continue with the story!<br>**

* * *

><p>Kowalski was experimenting test tubes on which he worked exactly 3 weeks on it. He mixed a tube with a greenish color and carefully put it on a tube with a purplish color on it.<p>

Curious, Private walked over to Kowalski, "Hey, Kowalski what are you doing?"

"A project I have been working exactly 3 weeks for!" he answered not looking up at him. He was too busy putting a yellow tube into a green tube.

"What is it?"

Kowalski paused, "honestly, I don't really know but it must be something important!"

"Will it be able to do any explosions?" asked Skipper as he stirred his fish in his mug.

"I hope so"

"Will it be able to locate Dr. Blowhole's secret headquarters?"

Kowalski rolled his eyes, "I'm pretty sure he lost his memory so he won't bother us for a while."

"Yeah 'for a while' which means we have to prepare in advance."

Kowalski put his hands in ears "La, la, la, la, I'm too busy creating an experiment!"

Skipper rolled his eyes as he drank from the cup. He looked at Private "Private, we'll do some training together"

"yes, Skippah' "he answered as walked over to him.  
><em>Maybe this time I can make up for yesterday.<em>

"This training is simple. You just have to grab that flag" he pointed at a red flag that is across the room.

_That's it? Well this might be easier than I thought._

"While dogging the arrows with fire and Rico with a chainsaw"

Rico choked up a chainsaw and turned it on and smiled in delight.

Private dogged every fiery arrow he could. Somehow as he knocked an arrow with his hand, it flew all the way to Kowalski's table.

"Kowalski, look out!" shouted Private.

The arrow hit Kowalski's table and a huge explosion scattered the room. Smoke and ash scattered the room.

When the smoke and ash cleared up, Kowalski was staring angrily at Private.

"Private! Look at what you have done!" he said angrily.

"I-I'm-"

"SHUT UP!" Kowalski cut him off. "I'VE HAD IT! FIRST YOU RUINED OUR SNOWCONE MISSION AND NOW THIS! IT TOOK ME 3 WEEKS TO WORK ON IT! THREE WEEKS AND IT'S ALL RUINED BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"Kowalski, now calm down" said Skipper.

Kowalski ignored him "I HATE YOU, PRIVATE! I WISH YOU NEVER EXISITED! WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE? YOU DON'T BELONG HERE!"

Private felt tears fall off his eyes. Without saying anything, he left the room. He left the habitant and walked around the empty zoo.

"Private? What are you doing at night?" asked Maurice sleepily when he saw Private walk past the lemur habitat.

"Can you keep a secret?" he asked.

"I can!" said Mort when he saw Maurice talking to Private.

"I'm running away"

Maurice suddenly felt wide awake "what? Why are you running away?"

"Kowalski hates me and doesn't want me in HQ. Please don't tell them."

Maurice nodded and saw Private walk away. He wondered if he should tell the other penguins about Private. But Mort would probably tell anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! He's running away!<strong>


	3. Notes from Private part 1

**Oh my gosh! I got like more reviews after I uploaded chapter 2! I didn't know that many people cared for this story. And I'm sorry but chapters that are as big as the Titanic is something I can't do. And for the grammar cop: sorry for it but please don't bother me about it. I already have people who point out my mistakes and I kind of know grammar isn't my best subject. And to the anonymous reviewer: Rinitasilverclaw : technology is great :)Well let's continue. **

Skipper woke up early as always and got off of bed. The first thing he saw was the empty bed that Private sleeps in. Skipper scratched his head as he got his usual fish coffee ready. He'd have to bother Marlene and his annoying neighbors: King Julien, Mort and Maurice (or as he calls King Julien and Mort: Ringtail and Sad Eyes) to ask if they saw Private. He sighed and told Kowalski and Rico to wake up.

"He's not here, is he?" asked Kowalski groggily as he hopped off of bed. 

Skipper shook his head, "we'll have to bother Marlene, Sad Eyes and Ringtail to see if they saw him" 

Rico stared hungrily at the table which had fish as Skipper and Kowalski chatted. 

"Are you sure he's running away?" asked Kowalski sounding worried. 

"Positive. He hasn't come back so let's just ask them if they saw him." 

Kowalski stared at Private's empty bed, "hey, I think there's a note in Private's bed." 

Skipper grabbed the note and began to read it out loud:

_Dear, Skipper, Rico and Kowalski,  
>if your reading this note, then it must be morning.<br>I guess all I wanna say is: I'm running away.  
>I would often feel like I don't belong here anyway.<br>Even though you guys are always treat each other like soldiers  
>I always thought of us as brothers<br>please don't look for me,  
>I will always remember you guys.<br>-Private_

Skipper and Kowalski fell silent. 

"After breakfast, we'll try to gather up all the stories we can" said Skipper. 

But instead of the table being full with fish, it was filled with fish bones 

"Rico!" said Skipper and Kowalski. 

"What?" asked Rico 

Skipper sighed, "Never mind about breakfast. Let's just find Marlene and the others"

Marlene groggily woke up through the sunlight's rays. Before she walked outside, a piece of paper caught her eye. She bent over to pick it up and read the note: 

_Dear Marlene,  
>I have to run away<br>I know you won't understand but I have to  
>don't forget about me<br>I will miss you, Marlene  
>-Private<br>P.s: Skipper has a crush on you_

Marlene stared shockingly at the note. 

_Private's actually running away? Why would he do that? _Wondered Marlene as she paced back and forth at her room. _And does Skipper actually have a crush on me?  
><em> 

"Marlene!" a voice startled her.

She screamed a little and fell, "Skipper, are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Sorry, we were just wondering if you by any chance saw Private Yesterday night" 

Marlene hid the note behind her back "uh, no sorry. Maybe you can ask Mort, Maurice or Julien?" 

"What are you hiding?"

"Uh, n-nothing, Skipper" 

Skipper wouldn't take no for an answer and tried to take the note. The note ripped in half and Marlene felt her heart beat rapidly as Skipper read the note. 

"Private did leave a note for you. But are you sure you haven't seen him?" 

Marlene felt a wave of relief wash over her, "I'm terribly sorry, Skipper but I haven't seen him" 

"Butter milk biscuits" he said under his breath as the gang left Marlene's habitat. 

**I wanted to do more but I felt like I should end the chapter here. The next chapter will be posted soon. I hope but I'll try. And should I have a little bit SkipperXMarlene? **


	4. Notes from Private Part 2

**Hello once again readers, and I uploaded a new poll.( I only have three POM fics in the choices so checking out there is optional Now let's continue and Happy Holidays (or Late Happy Holidays)**

King Julien woke up and yawned. He felt something in his foot and saw Mort, "Mort! You can touch the king's feet!" he said as he kicked Mort out of his foot.

Mort bounced out of the bouncy house and into the floor. He was about to respond when he saw a piece of paper catch his eye. He got up and picked it up, "Oh King Julien! Look what I found!"

King Julien woke Maurice up as he jumped off the bouncy house. He snatched the paper and read the paper, "Maurice, do you know what this letter means?"

Maurice read the note and read aloud: 

_Dear Maurice, King Julien, and Mort,  
>I've decided to run away and I will never come back.<br>I am sorry I have to leave, but it has to be this way.  
>Please don't look for me, I'm not worth it.<br>I'm sorry guys but I have to run away.  
>You don't have to tell Skipper, Rico and Kowalski,<br>they already know.  
>Bye guys, I'll miss you<br>-Private  
>P.s: Skipper stole your radio, not Santa Clause.<em>

"No, I can't believe it!" exclaimed Julien "My boom box has been stolen by the flat headed penguin!"  
>Maurice rolled his eyes as he gave him the note back and walked away.<p>

"Ring Tail do you know where Private is?" asked Skipper jumping onto the lemur habitat.

"I don't know, but where is my music box?" demanded Julien.

"What? I didn't steal any radio!"

"Well it says so in this piece of paper!" said Julien as he held up the note.

Skipper snatched the note and read it, "But have any of you talked to him before he left?"

Julien stared at Maurice and Mort, "Have you talked to him before he left?"

"Uh-um, I didn't talk to him at all" answered Maurice

"Private told us not to tell!" said Mort with a playful laugh.

Maurice slapped his hand on his face.

"Alrighty then, what do you know?" asked Skipper.

"He just said he's running away" answered Maurice.

Skipper narrowed his eyes then turned to Mort, "Alright, Sad Eyes what did Private say?"

"He said that I shouldn't tell anybody that he was running away and will never ever come back!" Answered Mort playfully

"I hope he'll be ok, though" added Maurice.

"I'm pretty sure Private will be fine while we'll look for him" answered Kowalski.

"Can we join on this searchy party?" asked King Julien.

"Negative. This is a mission only Kowalski, Rico and I can handle."

"But where could Private be anyway?" Maurice cut in.

Private walked hungrily through the streets of New York. It seemed like nobody noticed a runaway penguin. He walked past the people who were either talking on their cell phones or trying to walk to work.  
>"Mommy, look a penguin!" a little girl said happily. Her bright blue eyes were focused on the penguin. She ran to the penguin and picked him up.<br>"Sweetie, put him down. He must belong to someone. Plus, we have to go to your aunt's house, remember?" said her mother walking toward her daughter.  
>The little girl's eyes turned sad as she put him down. But before she left, she reached in her coffee colored jacket and pulled out a chocolate bar. She gave Private the unopened chocolate bar before her mother grabbed her hand and they walked away. The girl gave Private a wave as they walked away.<br>Private un-wrapped the chocolate bar and smelled the fresh rich milk chocolate. He took a bite out of it and found it more delicious than the fish back at the zoo. He walked further taking small bites out of the chocolate. Before he could take another tasty looking bite, he felt someone following him. He turned around and could only see people walking past him.  
>The moon soon filled the sky and Private realized he had to find a place to sleep. He shook it off and decided to keep on walking. However, a few minutes later Private found it hard to keep his eyes wide open. He sleepily walked into a dark alley. He didn't care if his worst fear, badgers, were there. He found a cardboard box and flipped it upside down. He picked it up a bit and went inside the box. The box had holes where he could breathe and see the sky. He adjusted himself and soon he closed his eyes and fell instantly asleep.<br>A figure crept inside the alley. He carefully lifted the cardboard box and saw Private asleep. The figure let out an evil chuckle as he reached for Private. Private heard the chuckle and instantly woke up.  
>"Who are you?" Private asked to the figure trying not to show any fear.<br>"Your worst nightmare" the figure responded.  
>Private let out a gasp, "badgers?"<br>The figure sighed and said, "No!"  
>the figure stepped into the moonlight and a dolphin figure appeared.<br>Private gasped, "Dr. Blowhole?"  
>"Yes and I'm taking revenge on you pen-gui-ns!"<br>Private tried to fight but he felt something hit his head and he fell down unconscious to the ground.

**Well I finally posted a chapter. And I'm thinking of making a 'create your own character' contest. Do you think I should? I wanna add OCs in and I think I should start a small contest. Should I? Post it in your review and I'll reveal on the next chapter if the 'create your own character' contest will begin. It will be in a new story, of course!**


	5. I miss you

**Alright so quick question: should I change my username to Angel-of-Darkness or Just-a-Dream? I can't decide and I need your help. Just choose one in your review please. **

A few days had passed since Private ran away and all the animals in the zoo began doing search parties. They checked on all of Private's favorite places with no luck. It seemed like he never wanted to be found, so the search party kept on decreasing.

Skipper felt deeply depressed but it was hard to tell because he always had that stern face. He even didn't feel like doing the regular routine of missions anymore. Kowalski stopped doing his experiments since he felt like it was the cause and his eyes more glued to the T.V screen than ever before. Poor Rico wasn't his old self. He stopped choking up explosives and bombs and even cried every single day.

"What are you boys watching?" Skipper asked one morning stirring his fish in his coffee.

"We're just watching a movie." Kowalski answered.

Skipper walked away and saw Private's plaque. It had a fish in the center and in the bottom was a gold plate with the letters, "Private- 1st place." He opened the plaque and saw a hole with a shoe box in the middle.

Meanwhile Kowalski's movie began playing a song while Skipper took the box.

_Sha-la-la-la-la  
>Sha-la-la-la-la<em>

_You used to call me your angel  
>Said I was sent straight down from Heaven<br>You'd hold me close in your arms  
>I loved the way you felt so strong<br>I never wanted you to leave  
>I wanted you to stay here holding me<em>

Skipper opened the box and saw photos, pages, and old mission documents.

_I miss you, I miss your smile  
>And I still shed a tear every once and a while<br>And even though it's different now  
>You're still here somehow<br>My heart won't let you go, and I need you to know  
>I miss you, sha-la la la la, I miss you<em>

Skipper picked up a photo which showed Skipper, Rico, Kowalski and Private when they were only kids. He chuckled softly at the picture and looked at the other photos.

_You used to call me your dreamer  
>And now I'm livin' out my dream<br>Oh how I wish you could see  
>Everything that's happening for me<br>I'm thinking back on the past  
>It's true that time is flying by too fast<br>I miss you, I miss your smile  
>And I still shed a tear every once and a while<br>And even though it's different now  
>You're still here somehow<br>My heart won't let you go, and I need you to know  
>I miss you, sha-la la la la, I miss you<em>

Skipper looked at another picture which showed Skipper and Private when they were younger walking at the city of New York. He remembered when Private was scared to go outside of the zoo but Skipper convinced him to go outside of the zoo.

***Flashback* **

"_But Skippah' I don't wanna go outside of the zoo. There might be badgers!" A young Private cried when his older brother dragged outside of their habitat._

"_Come on, Private you really have to check out New York! It's amazing and I want you to see it as well" answered a young Skipper struggling to get Private out of the zoo. _

_After a few struggles the two boys were finally out of the zoo and into the park. Private tried running back but Skipper stopped him. _

"_Come on, Private your going outside and your gonna like it!" Skipper said trying to make private let go of one of the bars. _

_A few minutes later, A young Skipper and Private wandered around the city of New York, amazed by the electronic ads.  
><em>

"_So do you like New York?" asked Skipper._

"_No, I love it! Thank you for dragging me here." answered Private as he hugged Skipper. _

"_Well, you are my brother and I do love you." Skipper answered. _

"_I love you, Skippah'."_

"_I love you too, Private." _

***End of Flashback***

Ever since their mother was relocated, Skipper suddenly became a strict leader and decided to take over his brothers and train them like their soldiers. Skipper felt stupid for never saying "I love you" to Private since then.

_I know you're in a better place, (yeah)  
>But I wish that I could see your face (oh)<br>I know you are where you need to be  
>Even though it's not here with me<br>_

Skipper saw the T.V screen and saw a brown-haired boy with blue eyes and tattered clothes walking around the city with a dirty backpack. The song kept playing as another scene showed a woman and a man hugging and crying in what looked like the boy's bedroom. The song kept playing as it switched to random scenes from the school to the boy's friends.

_I miss you, I miss your smile  
>And I still shed a tear every once and a while<br>And even though it's different now  
>You're still here somehow<br>My heart won't let you go, and I need you to know  
>I miss you, sha-la la la la<br>_

Skipper looked at the last photo and the last photo burst him through tears. He saw his mother with a young Skipper, Kowalski, Private and Rico. He then realized on like the song said: he missed Private.

_I miss you, I miss your smile  
>And I still shed a tear every once and a while<br>And even though it's different now  
>You're still here somehow<br>My heart won't let you go, and I need you to know  
>I miss you, sha-la la la la, I miss you<em>

Skipper suddenly found himself sobbing uncontrollably as he said, "I never should've been so tough at him. Never once, did I ever say 'I love you' to Private since… since-"

"Since mom was relocated." Kowalski cut in silently. He turned off the T.V screen and both Rico and Kowalski walked over to a broken down Skipper. 

"It's my fault, he ran away. Ever since mom was relocated, I was focusing on science experiments to hide the sadness." Kowalski said looking at the ground.

Skipper stopped crying and answered, "We all miss Private and we haven't been the same ever since. But now, we have to look for him. Even if we would have to go look in China, we'll do it."

Kowalski saw a note taped to the back of Private's plaque. He took the note and read it over.

"What does it say?" asked Skipper.

"You better go look at it." Was all Kowalski could say handing him the note.

**Yep, another cliffhanger and I think this possibly the longest chapter I've written in the story so far. The song is called "I miss you" by Miley Cyrus. And if nobody guessed what the fake movie was mainly about, it's just on how the boy runs away. And before I forget what username should I choose: Angel-of-Darkness or Just-a-Dream? Post it in the reviews below because I don't know what to choose. **


	6. NOT HOBOKEN!

**Ok thanks to the three reviewers:**

**Fluffyangelcake: Thanks, you're really sweet and I really appreciate that and sorry if last chapter put a damper on your day. And you know the song "Angel of Darkness" too? I love that song, too!**

** hipturtle15: Thanks.**

**Celestialstarynight: Sorry if the chapter made you cry. I would've continued but I don't know how to end it. **

**Sorry if the last chapter made you cry or feel sad. I think I was sad when I wrote this, because whenever I feel sad or depressed I pour it out into my stories. Next time, I'll recommend a hilarious video if I make another sad chapter. And my username will be changed to Angel-of-Darkness since it won in a two to one vote. Or something like that. Now onto the story!**

_Dear Pen-gu-ins,_

_I've kidnapped someone important to you,  
>And you have one million hours to get me<br>one dollar! Oh wait, scratch that. Instead  
>come to the end of the Central Zoo Park at<br>Midnight. I'll be waiting for you….  
>MWA HA HA HA *cough cough*<br>-You know who I am  
>P.S: If you don't know who it is, then it's<br>Dr._Blowhole_._

"We have to rescue Private before it's too late." Was all Skipper could say.

()O()()O()()O()()O()()O()()O()()O()()O()()O()()O()()O()()O()()O()()O()()O()()O()()O()()O()()O()()O()()O()()O()()O

When the gong rang twice, Skipper wished it would just the heck up. He didn't want it to midnight. He just wished he could go anywhere besides having to face Dr. Blowhole. He'd even go to Hoboken, New Jersey, his worst fear, if he had to save Private.

"Alright Dr. Blowhole, where's Private?" growled Skipper when the three penguins faced Dr. Blowhole.

"He's in Hoboken, New Jersey." He answered with a evil grin on his face.

"NOOO, HE WAS SO YOUNG!" Skipper screamed pounding his flipper on the concrete floor.

Suddenly Skipper saw his teammates trapped in a net and he soon he found out he himself was inside the net too.

"And I've also kidnapped someone you love as well." Dr. Blowhole hissed letting Skipper think for a second.

"Marlene!" was all Skipper could say.

"How did you kidnap her?" Kowalski asked.

"yeaaaaaaah, how you do it?" mumbled Rico.

"Well it wasn't that easy, but when Marlene was asleep I made my henchmen tie her up and we simply left."

"But she goes wacko when she's outside the zoo." Argued Kowalski

"Yes, but you aren't as smart as me. I was able to find out she was used to being in captivity so I locked her in a cage. And it strangely did the trick."

Suddenly the henchmen started to walk over to the three penguins.

"Um, this is the time where you're supposed to tell us what to do!" Kowalski said when the henchmen came closer and closer.

"It's useless. It's over." Skipper answered letting the henchmen tie him up.

Kowalski felt shocked that the penguin who drove his teammates to crazy missions, tells them to never give up, gave up. He let the henchmen tie him up as well and suddenly his world went black.

()O()()O()()O()()O()()O()()O()()O()()O()()O()()O()()O()()O()()O()()O()()O()()O()()O()()O()()O()()O()()O()()O()()O

"Huh? Where am I?" Skipper asked himself when he woke up.

"I don't want you to freak out, but we're in Hoboken, New Jersey." Marlene said silently hoping Skipper won't go through a fit.

"Marlene, you're alright!" was all Skipper could say ignoring what she said.

"Well yeah I am." Marlene answered.

Skipper looked around the cage and saw Kowalski and Rico sitting at a corner.

"Where's Private?" he asked.

"I dunno" Rico answered.

"Me neither, I haven't seen him since I got here." Marlene answered.

"Well I hope he's alright." Skipper muttered to himself.

"What happened?" Marlene asked.

"Huh?" Skipper asked confused.

"What happened that made you so… so strict. Kowalski and Rico told me part of the story."

Skipper stared at Kowalski and Rico, "You told?"

"We had to, she made us!" Kowalski answered.

Skipper knew Marlene won't let him get away with it so he sighed and said, "It's a long story."

**Alright so that's all I have. And the reason I put in that the penguins' mom was relocated was because I wanted a reason on why Skipper is like a soldier. I just wish the show would explain the real reason on why, but I kinda like my idea. Ok so well by the next chapter, I hope my username is Angel-of-Darkness.**


	7. A haunting memory

**I finally changed my name to l-Angel-of-Darkness-l Ok so I would've uploaded earlier but since I decided to do a Kung Fu Panda awards show nominee voting, it's been going insane! Ok well I'll respond now:**

**Fluffyangelcake: **Thanks, you made my day. And for the TV series, I honestly don't know why Skipper goes insane when Hoboken is mentioned. I've gone to Hoboken every Friday for my therapy sessions and found nothing wrong with Hoboken. Except that the parking is hard to find, lol. And is the song you know sung by Yasmin K. and Alex C.? I just wanna make sure we're talking about the same song.

**TobikicksNarutosbuttanyday3: **Don't we all just wanna kill Blowhole? Maybe I should add in a "Kill Blowhole for five cents!" lol.

**Joe "Po" Navark: ** No, I didn't make the video. I wish I did. And I didn't really realize I used the song from the video I got inspired to make this story, until now!

**Alright now let's find out on my version on why Skipper goes crazy on the word "Hoboken." And possibly emotional time begins… now! And I guess this chapter now explains why it's rated T.**

_I always needed time on my own  
>I never thought I'd<br>Need you there when I cry  
>And the days feel like years when I'm alone<br>And the bed where you lie  
>Is made up on your side<em>

Skipper let a memory flash in his mind as he began to tell Marlene the story. He didn't want to, but what how could he say no? "We were only young when our mom was relocated. We didn't know what to do. I guess I just hid my feelings by acting like a leader since I've always wanted to be one for as long as I could remember. I don't know what happened, but we just…we just changed. We weren't ourselves anymore. Only Private stayed his loveable, sensitive self. I guess since he's the youngest, he didn't know what was going on."

_When you walk away  
>I count the steps that you take<br>Do you see how much I need you right now?_

Marlene felt silent and felt sympathetic for him. She felt bad that they had to go through that and since they were only kids when it happened. But more questions raced her mind and she couldn't help but blurt it out, "But why are you crazy whenever a mission or something involves Hoboken?"

Skipper looked at Kowalski and Rico. Rico was looking at the ground and Kowalski had his eyes watery.

"You don't have to tell me, you know." Marlene said quickly when realizing that it must be something serious.

_When you're gone  
>The pieces of my heart are missin' you<br>When you're gone  
>The face I came to know is missin', too<br>When you're gone  
>The words I need to hear<br>To always get me through the day  
>And make it okay<br>"I miss you"_

__Skipper sniffed and then said, "No, It's just that… when I found out our mom was in Hoboken-," he couldn't say anything without tears streaming down his face. Marlene rushed over to him and hugged him.

"You don't have to tell me," Marlene repeated again gently.

_I've never felt this way before  
>Everything that I do<br>Reminds me of you  
>And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor<br>And they smell just like you  
>I love the things that you do<em>

"We all snuck out one night and traveled to Hoboken. We saw our mom again but we didn't know a new enemy was following us. We visit her monthly. Until one night…. He killed her."

_When you walk away  
>I count the steps that you take<br>Do you see how much I need you right now?_

*************************** *years ago********************************************************

_A grown up Skipper, Private, Rico and Private waited until the last of the visitors left the zoo. They had been waiting all month for this day. They marked each day on their calendars for that day. They tried their best to not get Jeremy, the zookeeper at the time, suspicious of them. _

_16-year-old Jeremy walked over to the penguins' habitat. He brushed his brown face out of his brown eyes, wearing the zoo uniform. Unlike Alice, the current zookeeper, Jeremy loved the zoo. He's been dreaming about working at the zoo ever since he was a kid. He was kind and loved to see all the animals and feed all the animals his own special treats. He loved all the animals, especially the penguins._

_"Alright, guys well it's time for me to go home." He said to them as he gave each of them a bowl of tuna._

_The penguins were sad that Jeremy had to leave for the weekend but waved goodbye._

_Jeremy waved as he left the zoo, sad that he had to leave all his animal friends behind. He went to the zoo parking lot and was about to go in his red pickup truck when a stranger dressed in black approached Jeremy._

_"Hey, is there anything you need?" asked Jeremy with a smile at the stranger._

_"Give me your money...and your car," the stranger answered with a voice that made Jeremy feel uncomfortable._

_Jeremy's smile faded as he unwillingly gave the man his keys and the money he worked hard on._

_"Now tell nobody about this," the stranger said stumbling through the truck. Before he closed he pulled out his gun. Jeremy wanted to run but his feet were glued to the ground. "This is to make sure you won't tell anybody." he said as he pulled the trigger._

* * *

><p><em>The penguins jumped off their habitat, and made it out of the zoo. They walked to the busy street of New York and approached a car when the traffic was slow. <em>

_"You didn't see anything," Skipper said as he knocked out the confused driver. The four penguins were able to drive the car all the way to Hoboken. _

_ They couldn't contain their excitement and ran to the Hoboken Zoo, where their mother was waiting for them. But what they didn't know what was that a new enemy made it to the penguin before them. _

_"What do you want?" Their mother asked angrily trying to use her best defense moves. _

_"I understand that your kids have your skills." He said approaching her. _

_"Leave them alone! Take me instead!" she shouted with tears on her face. _

_"Fine if you insist," he said as he approached her even more. _

_ A sudden high pitched scream filled the zoo. The penguins knew their mother must be in trouble. They immediately ran to the penguin habitat. The penguin habitat seemed more colder than ever before. _

_"Mum?" asked Private nervously to the cave. _

_No answer._

_"I'm going in." Skipper said as he went in the cave. Kowalski, Rico and Private, unaware of what to do, followed him. _

_ All they saw was a lifeless penguin body with a pool of blood surrounding her. They realized it was too late: someone killed her. _

_"No!" was all Skipper could say, speechless. _

_Suddenly a figure approached them. It was Dr. Blowhole._

_"Who are you?" screamed Skipper. _

_"My name's Dr. Blowhole and I will hope to see you again next time." was all he said with an evil smirk before he grabbed his laser gun and put a hole through the roof. He jumped up and said "See you soon, pen-gui-ns!"_

* * *

><p><em> The four penguins walked sorrowfully through the parking lot. But before they made it through the back entrance, Skipper noticed a familiar boy lying on the ground with blood surrounding him. But it wasn't just any familiar boy; it was Jeremy. <em>

_We were made for each other  
>Out here forever<br>I know we were  
>Yeah, yeah<br>And all I ever wanted was for you to know  
>Everything I do, I give my heart and soul<br>I can only breathe; I need to feel you here with me  
>Yeah<em>

_Everything happened so quick for the penguins. They called 9-1-1 using their speaking translator and they hid behind a tree, watching from a distance. An ambulance approached Jeremy and they heard a paramedic say he was gone. A few days later, a new zookeeper named Alice arrived. No matter how hard it was they didn't tell anybody, even their animal friends, about what to happen to Jeremy nor their mother._

_************************years later********************************************************_

Marlene said nothing. She knew of Jeremy but every tried she tried asking them about him, they would change the subject. For the first time ever, she saw that Skipper isn't at all what she thought he was: strict, too paranoid, and crazy. She saw a whole new side of him and realized he can be nice as well.

"You miss them, don't you?" she asked still hugging him.

"A lot, I miss them so much." Skipper answered quietly.

_When you're gone  
>The pieces of my heart are missin' you<br>When you're gone  
>The face I came to know is missin', too<br>When you're gone  
>The words I need to hear<br>Will always get me through the day  
>And make it okay<br>"I miss you"_

**Ok so I'm not sure if this is really depressing, but I tried. Ok so song is called "When you're gone" by Avril Lavenge. Ok well I'm not sure if this chapter is sad but here are some funny videos to watch on Youtube. You can type in "Tobuscus- Trapped in a vlog. Again!" He's super funny. His first trapped in a vlog includes some censors, but he's hilarious. Or you can type in, "thecomputernerd01- scariest movie ever?" make sure to type in what I said- unless you wanna get scared. I recommend you its safe! And I think I did add in some Skilene!**


	8. Would you risk your life?

**Fluffyangelcake:** I let my best friend at the time borrow my mp3 and she downloaded that song... And Japanese songs. If your wondering, why I said "at the time", it's a long story. I'm very open to tell it but it's a long story. I guess I'll upload it on fictionpress. And it involves her obsession of anime.

**Joe "Po" Navark:** Who doesn't love hugs?

Extremely sorry I couldn't update soon. To make it up, I hope you guys like Annoying Orange because a Penguins of Madagascar and Annoying Orange crossover is coming soon! It's a one-shot featuring their new single "I'm fruity and I know it" I wish they made a parody of the original song, though instead of me having to make up the lyrics. And to Anime fans: don't get so offended! I'll upload the story on fictionpress soon. (and by soon, I mean two months. I'm kidding, but seriously. I'm joking, but seriously. I'm serious I'm joking, but seriously. Ok I really am joking)

* * *

><p>Private stared at the black tile ground not looking up at Blowhole when he heard him enter the room. His hands were tied to his back and a long chain was connected to his jail cell to his right ankle.<p>

"Hello, pen-gui-n," Blowhole said in a evil voice so evil it made him shiver inside.

"What do you want?" He looked up and stared into his eyes. Eyes that were full of hatred.

"Nothing much, we have the rest of the pen-gui-ns and a otter. Just so you know,"

"You let them go, Blowhole! Or I'll I'll-"

"You'll do what? Your completely hopeless, Private. You lost the game," Blowhole interrupted at him and began to hover away.

Private sighed deeply. He walked over to the front of the cage and said in a voice that was firm, "It's me you want. Let them go, and I swear I'll do anything you want," Blowhole stopped suddenly, and turned back around, "Anything?"

"Yes, anything," Blowhole pressed a button and on what looked like a plate with black and swirls.

"Hypnotizer," the voice said automatically.

"Stare at it," Blowhole commanded.

Private, feeling hopeless, stared at it until he was finally in it's control.

"You will finish this task: you will kill all of the pen-gu-ins, even the otter. Do you understand?"

"Yes, master," Private answered in a voice that meant he was hypnotized.

Blowhole flashed a evil grin, "this plan is easier then I thought."

)O()()O()()O()()O()()O()()O()()O()()O()()O()()O()()O()()O()()O()()O()()O()()O()()O()()O()()O()()O()()O()()O()()O

Private, now free, walked over to the room where the rest of the penguins and marlene were kept. He had one thing focused on his mind: kill.

"Private, is that you?" Skipper asked not believing his eyes.

Private didn't answer. He reached for the gasoline tank, the group not knowing what it was.

"Private we know your still mad at us but you won't believe how happy we are to see you!" Kowalski said in a nervous but excited tone.

Private still didn't answer. He opened the tank and spilled it all over the floor, reaching the cage.

"W-what's going on?" Marlene screamed, knowing something bad must be happening.

"Private," Skipper sighed, "I know your in Blowhole's control and he must have said you should kill us. In fact, I think I deserve it. I've never been there for you when you needed me. All this time, you had to suffer the changes we made ourselves go through,"

Private was still not hearing. He paused for a moment but continued on looking for a lighter. Skipper knew he wasn't saying those words to save himself, he meant. He wasn't there at all. He remembered back at HQ when he saw that Private had a photo of them when they were kids. He remembered those words he had said to him. Without thinking he said, "I love you, and you are always my brother,"

Private dropped the lighter he was holding. Those words hit him like a gun shot. Those were the words Private always wanted Skipper to say. Private turned around and saw his friends. His family, "I love you, too"

"So I see the plan failed," Blowhole said entering the room.

"Blowhole, just give it up. You lost," Kowalski said.

"Not quite," he pulled out a laser gun and aimed it at Skipper, "Looks you'll be going to sleep for a very long time,"

Skipper knew there was no point in running. He stood still as Blowhole was ready to shoot him. He closed his eyes and was ready to get what he deserved.

A few seconds past and Skipper felt nothing. He opned his eyes and saw Blowhole smiling in a evil way. Was he dead? He turned around and saw four shocked faces. He felt confused but when he looked at the corner Kowalski, Rico, and Marlene were looking, he saw a figure lying lifeless. It was Private lying lifeless in his own pool of blood. He had risked his life for his brother.

* * *

><p>Bet you didn't see that comming! Well review and sorry for a few mistakes. This is typed by phone and it's midnight. (Mostly because it's midnight and yes, I wrote the entire story at midnight and I'm tired.) And this may be the first chapter in a story where I updated so late!<p> 


	9. Unforgiven

**Fluffyangelcake:** lol. if you're talking about my ex-bff and I's friendship story, I'll do it soon. It's too bad she's been hanging out with another friend and now I realize she wasn't my bff at all! (kinda like a movie, except it doesn't end in two hours, lol)

**The Derpy Doctor** **3**:Wow, thanks a lot! I really appreciate it!

**Hirumacrazyedfangirl:** Usually it depends how old little sisters are, lol.

Sorry everyone for the long wait. Ok so anyway thanks everyone for noticing the plot thicken. It really helps :)

* * *

><p>Skipper felt like a knife was driven towards his heart and couldn't breathe. The world around him seemed still and silent. He slowly realized what Private had done. He risked his life for him. He looked at Blowhole's icy cold eyes.<p>

"If you let them go, I will be your prisoner," he said sternly.

Blowhole smiled at him. A fake warm smile, "Really?"

"Yes, if you let them go, I promise I'll be your pris-" Before he could finish he heard a sound. Suddenly a vent opened and three figures landed on top of Blowhole.

"Ringtail?" asked Skipper not believing his eyes.

"No, it's Lady Gaga," Julien said sarcastically but in a playful tone. He only then realized he was sitting on a unconscious Blowhole, "Uh, is he a friend of yours?"

"Not even close!"

Maurice glanced over at the corner where Private lay. He rushed over to him as King Julien freed the penguins and Marlene from the cage.

"I-is he?" Skipper paused.

"No," Maurice answered quickly checking Private's pulse, "He's still alive,"

Skipper sighed of relief, "You guys better go while you can with Private,"

"But what about you?" asked Kowalski.

Skipper fell silent before saying in a quiet but in a stern tone, "Don't worry about me. Just go!"

()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0

Mort agreed to carry Private and was trying to catch his breath. He never knew Private was that heavy!

"A-are we there yet?" asked Mort panting.

"Nope," answered Rico

"Now?"

"No,"

"Now?"

"No!"

Mort fell silent for a few seconds before saying, "Now?"

"I hope Private will be okay," Marlene said putting a shoulder on Kowalski. She could already tell he was worried.

"Me too," he answered "Maybe if I wasn't so mean, then this wouldn't have happened. This is all my fault!" He put his hands on his eyes and began sobbing.

Marlene hugged Kowalski and said, "Things happen for a reason. You may not find it now, you may not find it tomorrow but things do happen for a reason,"

"Your right," he said quietly, "I just hope he will be okay. I will never forgive myself if h-h-"

"Don't say that, he will be fine," Marlene assured.

The penguins, King Julien, Mort, Maurice and Marlene were about to leave for the door when suddenly they heard an alarm ring and redness fill the room. The door was blocked by automatic jail cells.

"Oh no," Kowalski muttered to himself before he turned around.

()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0

Darkness. He opened his eyes to see two eyes staring at him. He felt dizzy and closed and opened his eyes. His sight became clearer. He soon found out it was Skipper.

"Well, well, well. Why didn't you leave like the rest did?" asked Blowhole standing up and jumping on his hover board.

Skipper said nothing.

"I guess you want revenge, don't you?"

He still said nothing.

"Well I guess if we're gonna fight, we're gonna fight fairly," he pressed a button and all the exits were blocked.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the short chapter. I know I'm close to finishing this story which is why I added the being trap part! I really don't wanna finish this story yet so I got myself like five more chapters. Anyway, review and happy Friday! And did you know April 6th will be my 13th birthday? So please leave in a review! Please do, my computer isn't working for fanfiction so this is updated by phone. I can copy and paste from email but it's left without line breaks :(<p> 


	10. Confessions

**celestialstarynight:** So true.

**hipturtle15:** thanks :)

**Fluffyangelcake:** Thanks, and we worked things out so we're good now :) But too bad her relative died :(

**Hirumacrazyfangirl:** Never tasted sugar? Wow, even I can't live a week without it! Lol.

**The Derpy Doctor:** We all hope he'll get it coming!

**Crazy PinkimenaDiane Pie:** I think her meds are at the Canadian border by now.. lol.

**PuccalovesGaru:** Thanks, my writing has improved since July thanks to fanfiction. ;)

**AnthonyAngrywolf:** I've always loved that joke!

* * *

><p>Thank you guys a bunch for reviewing! So here you go:<p>

* * *

><p>He saw crabs surrounding him and his friends. Without thinking he jumped up to a pipe line and hung on for life. He wanted to hang there forever but he knew Skipper wouldn't like that. He let go and began attacking the crabs even though they had laser guns.<p>

"Rico! Bombs! Now!" Kowalski commanded.

Rico smiled as he regurgitated two bombs, lit up and hit a bunch of the crabs.

"Kowalski! Options!" Marlene said suddenly.

"Run while I take care of them!"

"How? There is no exit!"

Kowalski grabbed one of the crab's laser gun and aimed it at the exit. He pulled the trigger and the bars didn't break. "Biscuits," he muttered to himself. As he punched a crab he looked up. There was a open vent.

"Climb up to the vent! I'll be fine!" He said punching another one with the gun. They hesitated for a second but climbed up the vent.

"THIS IS FOR MY KIDNAPPING MY BROTHER!" He screamed as he knocked a crab out with another crab. He felt anger creep inside of him and couldn't control it. He punched, lasered, and kicked all of the crabs until the rest of the crabs ran in retreat to the small door that could fit for crabs. He climbed up the vent to join the others. When he reached to them he saw them looking worried.

"What's the matter?" He asked, puzzled.

"They took Marlene," Maurice answered in a whisper.

()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0

Skipper dodged every one of Blowhole's lasers and whenever he could, he kicked him and punched him.

"Alright!" Blowhole said not standing Skipper's moves.

"But it's been two minutes," Skipper pointed out.

"Whatever!" He snapped. He pressed a button and he saw a large tile slide out of the way. A cage with a figure took it's place.

"I'll let you two talk for a few minutes before the deal," He opened the cage and left locking the doors and windows.

"Skipper?" Asked the figure walking away from the shadows.

"Marlene?" He asked.

They both hugged each other tightly.

"I thought I would lose you," she whispered letting tears stream down her face.

"Me too," he answered back.

"What deal was he talkng about?" Marlene asked when they let go.

"He hasn't told me but I know he wants to take me as his minon instead in order to let you and the others go,"

"Are you gonna do it?"

He looked away before he said, "Yes,"

"No, don't do it!" She screamed.

"I have to! It's for the best of our friends and you,"

"Don't do it, Skipper!" She repeated seeing Skipper walk away.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because," she took a deep breath "I...love..you,"

He stopped walking," Wait, what?"

"I love you, Skipper,"

He turned around and did something even he didn't expect himself to do; He grabbed her hand and kissed her. Marlene was shocked at first but realized how much she wanted him to do it," They kissed until they heard the door open.

"So are you gonna agree to the deal, Skipper?" Blowhole asked using his real name for the first time.

* * *

><p>ok so I'm typing this by phone with no spell check. Tomorrow's my birthday and I wanted to give the readers this chapter :) Also I'm thinking of a sequel! I got inspired while watch Tobuscus' let's plays of Uncharted 3. So if you want a sequel then review below and I'll work on it as soon as I can. And fanfiction still doesn't work on my computer! :( Anyway, review and peace off!<p> 


	11. Regrets

**celestialstarynight:** Yay a Tobuscus fan! If only there were more Tobuscus fics here. I think I'll write one myself!

**Lalyra:** Thanks a whole lot:)

**Fluffyangelcake:** Thanks, and yes it was Kowalski. And no it wasn't weird and I seem to write a better plotline when I'm tired. Lol.

**Donakiko:** Thanks, and is GODS a movie or a phrase? Lol.

**hipturtle15:** let's just hope.

**The Derpy Doctor:** Thanks so much :)

**Crazed PinkameanaDiane Pie:** lol, so true. I don't hate him and I don't love him. I just hate his fans! And Ed, Edd, and Eddy my fave show when I was young. Cartoon Network has gone weirder since it left and I hate it how it has it's own adult show! I hope they won't mess up the Annoying Orange series. And Blowhole did hear it and he's running for the hills by now, lol.

**Cresentflight:** thanks and what's amazing you?

* * *

><p>Thanks a bunch to the reviews! I'm happy that I recieve reviews the next day! But seriously, how does a sequel sound? Anyway, here is the chapter!<p>

* * *

><p>Kowalski felt his heart pound hard but told them to keep crawling. He couldn't think but it seemed like his heart was shouting two simple words that could be dangerous: find her. He knew what to do and decided that since it was his fault the whole thing started, he was going to find Marlene. For the first time in a few hours, he finally thought about Private. He saw that Mort was carrying him, not complaining at all. He felt guilty for what he did. He never meant those hurtful and he felt the memory flash on him like lightning.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Private! Look at what you have done!" he said angrily.<em>

_"I-I'm-"_

_"SHUT UP!" Kowalski cut him off."I'VE HAD IT! FIRST YOU RUINED OUR SNOWCONE MISSION AND NOW THIS! IT TOOK ME 3 WEEKS TO WORK ON IT! THREE WEEKS AND IT'S ALL RUINED BECAUSE OF YOU!"_

_"Kowalski, now calm down" said Skipper._

_Kowalski ignored him "I HATE YOU, PRIVATE! I WISH YOU NEVER EXISITED! WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE? YOU DON'T BELONG _HERE!"__

* * *

><p>Kowalski felt his final words whisper. He wiped a tear off his face and wished he would take it all back. He would do anything to go back in time and stop himself from saying those hurtful words.<p>

"I'm sorry, Private. I really am. I'm the worst brother ever," he whispered to himself and continued crawling.

()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0

Skipper looked at Marlene's pleading eyes and at Blowhole's icy cold eyes. He didn't know what to say. Should he say yes? What about no? Skipper took a deep breath, "Blowhole, I-"

Before he could finish, the vent broke and landed on Blowhole. It was Kowalski, Rico, Private, Mort, Maurice, and Julien.

"Skipper! Marlene!" Kowalski said happily as he hugged them.

Skipper smiled and said, " Let's go home before Blowhole wakes up,"

* * *

><p>Sorry for the short chapter, but I have a bit of a headache. Anyway, the sequel will be on the same day as the final chapter. Anyway, review and peace off!<p> 


	12. Misery Road

**celestialstarynight:** yep and I like your profile pic! I have one pic of a racoon in a trash can that says "Chillin' like a Villian." So cute!

**hipturtle15:** Yeah, and he's been carrying Private for over two chapters!

**Lovekit and Silverkit:** Aw, thanks so much :)

**AnthonyAngrywolf:** for your review on chapter 10: I've noticed that Blowhole would refer the penguins to Pen-gui-ns and not by there names. I might be wrong since it's been ages since I watched a POM episode with Blowhole. And for chapter 11: I know, he should be dead! They least I can give him is slight amnesia. I won't kill him off..yet.

**Fluffyangelcake:** I've been knocking him out twice, lol! And your welcome.

Thanks so much for 100+ reviews! Really means alot! This is the only story that is popular out of the others with over 6,935 hits! Thanks so much and here's the chapter:

* * *

><p>"My feet are tired. I'm so thristy and the king never feels thirsty!" Whined Julien as he walked.<p>

"It's been five minutes," Marlene pointed out rolling her eyes.

"Well it's five years in my time!"

_ Hello Misery Road,  
><em> How's it been, how's it been going?<br>_ Well for me, it's just misery___

A few more minutes passed and silence went by. Only the sounds of cars touching the old road and the midsummer breeze filled the sounds. They had no light, except for the moon and the car's headlights. Never had they walked that late in a nearly deserted highway.

I'm looking a way out of here,  
><em> I'm lost in a world of hopelessness,<br>_ I'm lost in Misery Road__

Kowalski guessed for it to be around midnight since the moon seemed to be in the middle. He rubbed his tired eyes and kept on walking. It felt like bricks were crushing his feet, but he ignored the pain. He'd rather walk through broken glass and needles then have to deal with an awkward silence. He sighed tiredly and walked a bit faster.

About an hour passed and they weren't even close to the busy New York City lights. They knew they were lost but now they were in a point in a road where it is completely deserted. Camping was a bad choice since wolves might eat them or a car might run over them. It seemed like it was a never ending road full of hopelessness and misery. Skipper decided to call it 'Misery Road.'

The road's a long one,  
><em> It seems never ending,<br>_ I wish it was a dream,  
><em> I wish I wasn't in Misery Road.<em>__

Skipper never felt so tired in his life. For once, he wished it was a dream. He's probably sick and is lying in the vet's office. Private, Rico, and Kowalski are there, worrying their heads off. He knew he wasn't dreaming and it was reality.

Misery Road, how does it feel to make me in misery?  
><em> How many times have you seen people in misery?<br>_ I'm lost and scared right now,  
><em> It's dark and cold here at night,<br>_ Misery Road, do you love to see me cry?____

Rico decided to carry Private since it seems like Mort was going to pass out. He never felt so afraid and lost in his life. Of course, he's always lost in thought but he felt lost completely. Like they were so no chance of ever getting out of Misery Road. He held Private close as he continued walking.

I walk through this road,  
><em> Feeling lonely and scared,<br>_ But you just laugh at my mistakes,  
><em> Mistakes I want to change,<em>__

Everybody was lost in their own thoughts and they weren't good. They kept close together and didn't want to be stuck in Misery Road. The trees were hollowing through the creepy winds. It seemed like the trees were laughing at them. Laughing at there mistakes.

_ Welcome to Misery Road,  
><em> You'll regret every second,<br>_ You'll regret your even here,  
><em> Misery Road is your drug,<br>_ And you've been overdosed,_____

The night seemed to get colder and they all huddled close to each other for warmth. It didn't matter who they were next to, all that mattered was that they were together. Together to try to fight off the drug. But it seemed like the drug took over them. Some whimpered, some cried silently, some just remained silent.

"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I'm a faliure. If it's time for Private to come with you- I understand," Skipper whispered to the starry night.

"Hey look, it's a shooting star!" Marlene said hoping to cheer up the crowd a bit.

"I've heard you if you make a wish on it, it will come true!" Mort cheered.

"Then let's all wish silently," Skipper gang stopped walking, closed their eyes and made a wish. A wish they hoped for it to come true. But they knew it wouldn't.

Wishing on a star,  
><em> Hoping for it to come true,<br>_ Misery Road, you love crushing dreams,  
><em> Dreams you'll say they'll never come true,<em>__

Tired and hungry they decided to sit down near the rail of the highway. They all longed to be back at home, back to their warm home. Longed to hear Alice's voice. Longed to hear children's laughter...and longed for everything to be normal.

"Come on, let's just keep on walking. Maybe we'll reach the end of this Misery Road." Skipper said standing. They all nodded and stood up and walked. Walked without direction. And walked like it was the only option. Which was.

_ Misery Road is never ending,  
><em> Misery Road will bring back the nightmares,<br>_ The road where hope dies,  
><em> Misery Road,<br>_ There is no option to get out,  
><em> So enjoy your misery,<br>_ In Misery Road._______

* * *

><p>I have to say: this turned out a bit more depressing then I expected and I love this chapter. The song is called "Misery Road" and I wrote it. Sorry it's a stupid song but I wanted to do it. The song was written as I was going so I'm not expecting this song to be the coolest one ever. I'm trying to find the melody but I can't find it. I'm using a song so you'll be able to know what it sounds like but it's hard. And if you want the offical lyrics, I'll post it near the end of the story if you want to. Anyway, peace off!<p> 


	13. Sream

**celestialstarynight:** thanks for thinking it was a real song, lol. I had a mash up of it I'm hoping for it to be the tune of "KrisDayanti - I'm sorry goodbye" I haven't looked up the translations yet and I'm hoping to make a lyrics video of it soon. I guess I'll sample my voice and put the link here and the reviewers can think of it before I sing it myself.

**Hipturtle15:** thx and I checked your profile so I can find a way to say "thank you" for reviewing and I guess you want tips for being an author. I can either PM you them or tell you them here. Your choice. :)

**Layra:** thanks. Wish I updated sooner. :/

**Penguin-pirate-lover:** thanks =)

**Reznov:** thanks and sorry for making you cry. I guess when I wrote "Misery Road," I thought of when I was depressed and how lonely I felt and that kind of stuff. I guess when you cried, I cried months ago which shows exactly how I felt during my life. It's weird but the key to making a sad song is to BE the sad song.

**Hammerbro:** thanks and my thoughts too of the song.

**Lovekit** **and** **Silverkit:** is that poem for me or for the chapter. Either way the poem is sweet. :)

**POMFan101:** thanks and will do with the song!

**AnthonyAngrywolf:** lol, nope. I just thought it would be funny if I keep knocking him out instead of killing him.

**I'm so sorry for the long update. I tried to finish one of my other stories first then do a chapter of this story but I got bored of it. I miss writing here and I'm back! I'm glad that everyone liked my last song "Misery Road." When this story's over, I'll upload the full lyrics since everyone seems to like it. And I'm in need of a beta reader. I need them to check my spelling and send me back the story: in HTML code. My computer's not working and the last chapter has been written by phone since my computer doesn't work with Fanfiction. Please PM me and I'll give you the next chapter.**

This chapter is dedicated to Daisy, Sean Klitzner's dog. He's a youtuber and a funny one. Check out SeanKlitzner and SeanKlitzner2. (vlogging) Check out his second channel and he'll make you feel like family. And he'll explain about Daisy. She got hit by a car. She's fine but scared about what had happened and Sean's simply worried about her! ( you can tell by his voice ) Poor Daisy and I hope she feels better.

* * *

><p>It had been days since they slept. Days since they ate. Days since they stopped walking. Days since they smiled. Days when they spoke alot.<p>

They walked and walked like zombies that came back from the dead: bloodshot eyes and walking (or limping) in a zombie-like way. They wouldn't stop: just kept on walking. They only had one goal: brains. (Zoo) Nobody talked but mumbled and they understood eachother. Nobody cared about themselves: just Private and the zoo.

* * *

><p>"Mommy look at the animals!" A little girl exclaimed to her mother. The mother turned around and saw the animals walk by slowly and tiredly. She was about to scold at her daughter for interrupting her phone call but didn't. It was a fight with her friend, anyway. She saw the animals too and couldn't help but feel badly for them.<p>

"Daisy, help me pick them up and we'll drive them to the zoo." Her mother said to her 5-year old daughter.

"Yes, mommy," Daisy walked to them and stopped their tracks. She gently picked them all up. They were about to refuse but when they heard her talk, they stopped, "Mommy's gonna drive you all to the zoo so you can feel better!"

They didn't struggle nor try to break free. They saw that girl wanted to help them and be nice to them. They simply cuddled closer to her and listiened to her talking about random stuff. She talked about how she loved the zoo and playing with dolls. She felt like they could understand what they're saying because she can feel their nods and shakes when she asked a question.

The mother led her to the car and got a large box. She went to the back of the car and pulled out blankets used for when Daisy ever got cold. She also pulled out pillows and put them in the box. Daisy put them down gently and the mother put them in the back of the car. It was big enough to fit twenty gallons of water so she knew it was enough space.

As Daisy's mother drove to the zoo, the small animals fell asleep after a long time, knowing their goal is doing it for them. When they woke up, they were still in the car and we're glad they were picked up by nice people otherwise they would have to walk. They knew Private was still breathing so that helped them relax. After minutes of talking, they fell asleep again. This time, taking their time and enjoying each moment of peacefullness.

When they woke up they weren't in the car or in the middle of the road: they were in the zoo's hospital. Skipper looked around the room and saw Marlene, Kowalski, Ringtail, Rico, Sad Eyes, and Maurice asleep. But he saw no Private. He tried to stand up but felt too weak to get up. He knew he must in some intensive care or something so that helped him relax alittle.

* * *

><p>A few days later, the animals, except Private were permitted to come back to their habitats. Skipper and Rico decided to sleep since they could finally sleep soundly without being interrupted by noises. Kowalski, on the other hand, couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about Private and how he yelled at him. He was finally tired of not being able to sleep so he got outside and let the night breeze hit his face. He looked at the sky and saw the New York City clouds. He heard police sirens, wind, cars passing by and radios. Yep, New York alright. The city that never sleeps. (Or is that L.A?) But it seemed like the city was starting to sleep. He saw the building's lights slowly turn off and traffic grew lighter. He sat down and absorbed the sounds. He listiened to the radios of cars and suddenly a song popped out that made him suprised:<p>

_I open my eyes  
>I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light<br>I can't remember how  
>I can't remember why<br>I'm lying here tonight"_

He realized that he knew the song before. And suddenly he found himself singing the rest of the lyrics even though the car that had the song drove away:

_ "And I can't stand the pain  
>And I can't make it go away<br>No I can't stand the pain_

_How could this happen to me  
>I made my mistakes<br>I've got no where to run  
>The night goes on<br>As I'm fading away  
>I'm sick of this life<br>I just wanna scream  
>How could this happen to me<em>

_Everybody's screaming  
>I try to make a sound but no one hears me<br>I'm slipping off the edge  
>I'm hanging by a thread<br>I wanna start this over again_

_So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
>And I can't explain what happened<br>And I can't erase the things that I've done  
>No I can't<em>

_How could this happen to me  
>I made my mistakes<br>I've got no where to run  
>The night goes on<br>As I'm fading away  
>I'm sick of this life<br>I just wanna scream  
>How could this happen to me<em>

_I made my mistakes  
>I've got no where to run<br>The night goes on  
>As I'm fading away<br>I'm sick of this life  
>I just wanna scream<br>How could this happen to me"_

He realized how much the song related to him and on how he felt. He wanted for all of the pain to end and doesn't why it happened to him.

"I'm sorry, Private! I'm sorry for not being the brother I'm supposed to be!" He screamed. He sobbed wildly not caring who was hearing or who was caring. All he wanted was for Private to be by his side and telling him everything's okay. He knew all he could he do was scream and yell why it's happening to him.

* * *

><p><strong> The song is Untitled by Simple Plan. Not a song by me this time. Though I wish it was. I named<strong>** Daisy after Sean's dog, of course. And for all of you Tobuscus/ Annoying Orange/ Time Traveling fruit cart fans: the Annoying Orange tv show sneak peak is this Monday (May 28th) and 8:30 Eastern/7:30 Central on Cartoon Network! It's gonna be awesome and I'll be watching it! Again, any beta reader to help me out and send it back to me in HTML code PM me or review below! Anyway, have a good Memorial Day people!**


	14. A MyMusicShow sneak peak fic, I guess

Hello, Night Owls! If your new to my stories, this is my nickname for all of you readers and reviewers. This is my first time using this nickname for you. If, Jacksfilms calls his fans "Biches" and Tobuscus calls his fans "Audience", why can't I? And the reason I got the Night Owls was when I realized that I get more reviews when I update at night then day. Either this or Night Readers and this better! Also, if your new to my stories, welcome to the pack :) (I know a group of Owls is called a parliament but pack fits better)

Anyway, this is my first ever MyMusic fic and I hope this goes well. I love the web series alot and when I realized there weren't any fics on this, I decided to do it myself. Anyway here it is!

And the song for the chapter is: Someday by Nickelback (I know it's about a relationship but if you think of it like a brother/sister relationship type of thing, it fits with this chapter)

* * *

><p>"Sweetheart, I'll be waiting in the car for you. Take all the time you need." The father said. His voice told of sweetness and kindness but his eyes, his cold green eyes, told another of bitterness and cruelness. He ruffled his daughter's long, black hair before picking up her suitcase and leaving toward the car.<p>

She didn't smile and didn't turn around when she heard the door slam shut. When she was sure he wasn't there, she looked down at the floor and said simply, "I hate him."

Her brother was about to make a agreement as well but his mouth suddenly became dry. He was only able to say, "Me too,"

She tightly clenched her fists so hard she thought they would bleed. She released them alittle to stop the pain and looked at her brother, "But it's not fair we have to get involved in this mess. I don't wanna live with dad alone, I wanna live with mom and you," she unclenched her fists and hugged her brother tightly with tears streaming down her light-green eyes, "I don't wanna leave you."

Her teenage-brother couldn't help but cry too. He didn't want to leave her at all. Those damn judges think it will help. It won't, " I don't want to leave you ,either."

They hugged and cried together. No words, just tears. They didn't find it fair that the judge is seperating them, but they couldn't do anything. They were just kids to everyone. Kids they could boss around and tell them what to do without caring what they think about it. They tried not to think of it much but think of good memories.

"When I said 'take all the time you need', I didn't mean it. Hurry it up. You have five more minutes." A cold voice said. Their dad. He looked at them angrily for a second before slamming the door so hard it seemed like it would break.

"I'll miss you." The ten-year old girl said after a few seconds.

"Me too. I'll miss you, more." She picked up her backpack and her guitar case before waving good-bye and regretfully walking out of the house.

"I'll miss you alot," Her best friend said tearfully, knowing they won't be seeing each other again after she saw her walk down the steps.

"Me too. Promise we'll be B.F.F's forever ?" She asked approaching her.

"No. We're B.F.F.U.T.W.E's "

"What?"

"Best Friends Forever Until The World Ends."

She dropped her stuff and hugged her B.F.F.U.T.W.E tightly and tearfully and said, "I promise."

Her brother helped her sister pick up her stuff and put it in the car. They hugged each other one last time before they heard the car's honk. They waved good-bye and she stepped into the car. He waved until the car was gone and out of sight. They took her away from his life in a few seconds. He felt tears steam down his cheeks and didn't stop them. The best friend ran crying before he could even talk to her. He felt like doing the same.

"Someday...I'll make it right. I'll make it right. Someday." He promised himself. He wasn't sure if he'd keep the promise but all he could was cry his eyes not caring if the neighbors would be seeing him cry like a two-year old.

* * *

><p>"Intern 2!"<p>

"Huh? Oh, sorry!" Intern 2 said quickly after he was interrupted fom his daydream.

"Alright, what the hell's going on? You've been distracted like the fourth time this week and you never did before!" Metal said finally annoyed of Intern 2's ignorance and was growing impatient.

"Um, nothing. You wouldn't care, anyway." He answered trying to sound like it was nothing. He pretended to work on the laptop, even though he was finished with his work.

Metal wasn't buying it. He knew something was bothering him but was too afraid to admit it, "Come on, man. You can tell me anything. I won't laugh at you or anything."

"N-no. I just can't."

"You do know I'm not leaving until you tell me what's going on, right?"

Intern 2 was finally tired of Metal trying to get him to open up. He's been trying four times that week with nothing. He stood up and answered, "If you really wanna know, then here's the story!"

A sudden hush swept over the office. Intern 2 never spoke to anybody in that tone. Not even with Indie or Metal. Of course, he exchanged looks but he never spoke up like that. They all knew something bad was going to happen. Even Idol got her phone ready and pressed record. It was so going on Twitter.

"My parents fought alot when I was young. Then when my sister came along, things got more violent. I had to take care of my sister when they were too busy fighting. Mom loved us alot but Dad didn't. She had to grow up with the fighting. She was scared and I would have to comfort her," His voice suddenly softened. He suddenly wished he hadn't spoken up but continued, "We would depend on each other and got along really well. Then the divorce came. I don't know what happened or how and why they did it but- they seperated us. She had to live with Dad and I lived with Mom until she was killed in a car crash. I haven't seen her for three years and I may never will. Are you happy now?"

Intern 2 walked away to the staircase with tears while everyone was silent. Idol stopped record and deleted it: it was too personal to be put online. Even though there were cameras.

"What the heck just happened? You all act like you just saw a ghost. And where's Intern 2?" Indie said when he walked to the office after he heard sudden silence followed by a voice.

"Uh- I-I gotta go talk to him. I'll be right back." Metal answered running outside the office. He didn't want to explain and wanted to talk to Intern 2 in private, anyway.

"Techno and Dupstep, what just happened?" He asked feeling very confused.

Dupstep spoke while Techno translated the whole story and he said nothing the entire time and walked back to his office without another word.

* * *

><p>How did I do? Anyway, the sister's name will be revealed in the next chapter I think. Review below and tell me what you think of it!<p> 


	15. An apology

**SoldierOfSkipper:** they went to Narnia. Lol, I'm joking. Private lived and Kowalski forgave him.

**Layra:** read the first chapter and you'll understand. And I won't post more chapters after the next one, sorry. Once I say something and it's updated, I can't change it. Although I can rewrite. But I'm just rewriting the last chapter because I'm not satisfied with it. **Update:** Arg! I uploaded the wrong chapter on wrong story!

**imcrazyandiknowit:** Well, more like published. Ok yeah, I updated but you know. You know what else is ironic? Jack's WTF Blanket was my first ever internet video of a youtuber. For music, It's Jonas Brothers. Anyway, I watched a few of his videos on that day then stopped watching it since I'm too young to have a Youtube account so I can't keep track. A few years later, I subbed to Jack because he was friends with Toby and liked his videos.I didn't think much of the WTF blanket because I thought it was copyrighted and deleted. I didn't know he made the WTF blanket until I found it in his channel! Weird, huh but I'm glad he was my first ever Youtuber that I saw vids of. And how do I join the Smiley Army?

**Penguin-pirate-lover:** Oh My Google! I'm so sorry! By accident I posted the wrong chapter on wrong story! AHHH! Well I wasn't satisifed with the chapter I was supposed to update, anyway.

* * *

><p>AHHH! I posted the wrong chapter and didn't know about it till now! Well, I can't delete it now since it's a bit too late and I'm glad people liked it, anyway. The chapter is on Secrets are Secrets for a Reason so check it out if you liked it! And yes, It's a MyMusic fic. I'm so sorry I confused everyone! Consider it a sneak peak, I guess? Well, At least I know now. I wasn't actually satisfied with the chapter I was supposed to update, anyway. So here it is: the true chapter. I hope. Also, this is the final chapter. I'm sad to leave it since it's been with my half of my FanFiction career but there comes a point where I have to click on that complete button. :(<p>

**Note:** some of the reviews I replied may have been before I found out about the mess up.

* * *

><p>Days had passed and there was still no sign of Private. Kowalski, Skipper and Rico never talked much and even training was shorter then usual. Since they had more free time then ever before, they were able to do what they liked. Rico was sleeping trying to make up those days where he didn't sleep. Skipper was hanging out with Marlene more and Kowalski drowned his sorrows in expierments. Nobody was the same and they all had changed.<p>

Skipper was stiring his fish coffee, Rico ate fish and Kowalski was doing an expierment when Marlene rushed to HQ. She was breathless and before they could say anything, Marlene said, "There are two squirrels who want to see you. They said it was something about the 'short penguin'."

The penguins went ouside and saw a boy squirrel and a girl squirrel staring at them. There was brief silence.

"I'm Julia and this is my brother, Jason." The girl squirrel said trying to fill the silence.

"What do you want?" Asked Skipper suspicously.

"We're here to apologize," Jason answered "We were bored and we decided to play a prank and throw a acorn on the short penguin. We didn't know it would lead to this. We're truly sorry for what had happened and it's our faults."

Before Skipper could scream at them in colorful words, Julia sobbed and said, "We're sorry it happened! We really are. We know you won't forgive us but we just want to on, Jason. Let's go."

Before they left the penguin habitat, Skipper said, "I forgive you."

Julia smiled past her tears and said, "When the short penguin wakes up, tell live at the park. We live at the first tree," Then they both left.

They were glad, that they used 'when' instead of 'if'

* * *

><p>Kowalski decided to visit Private at the Zoo hospital to check if he's okay. He went there at night when the whole zoo was asleep. He was able to go inside and saw Private lying in a small bed with a small monitor showing his heart rate close by.<p>

"Hey Private. I'm sorry I blamed you for this mess. It's not your fault. It never was. I'm sorry I'm the worst brother ever. I'm so-"

Suddenly he heart a faint beep sound. The kind, when people are-gone.

"What? No! Private please wake up! Private, wake up! Don't go yet!" Kowalski screamed shaking him and slapping him. He knew it wasn't working. He kept calling his name but it wouldn't work. He sobbed under the blankets and said, "I'm sorry."

"Kowalski?" A voice said weakly.

Kowalski looked up and saw Private. He hugged him tightly and said, "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

Private was confused at first but realized that Kowalski loved him and forgave him. They hugged each other for minutes and it was hard for Kowalski to let him go.

Kowalski later on told the penguins about how Private is fine and well. They finally relaxed. Now all they had to do was wait for him to come home.

Two weeks had passed and Private was finally let out of the zoo hospital. When he arrived, he went to HQ and found it empty. He went back outside.

"SUPRISE!" They shouted. It was everyone at the zoo and they had decided to throw a welcome home party in honor of his bravery. They served snow cones and Private's favorite: peanut butter twinkies.

"Come on, go on and talk to him. He's really nice." Marlene nudged Jason and Julia to come to Private.

"Uh..." Julia said. She didn't know his name.

"Private." He answered.

Julia sighed, "Private, we're sorry. We threw the acorn and caused this whole mess. We felt guilty ever since and...and...," Julia began to cry.

Private hugged Julia and Jason, "It's alright. I forgive you. Here, have a snow cone." He handed them a snow cone and they smiled. They introduced their names and Private and his new friends talked and laughed until they were interrupted by Skipper's megaphone. Kowalski and Rico were standing beside him.

"Attention, everyone. Thank you Now, if you may have known: Private ran away a few weeks ago and was captured by Blowhole," Skipper announced, "We rescued him and he rescued me. He taught us that we weren't just a team. We were more then that: We're family. Which is why, I'm proud to call Private, Kowalski, and Rico: Not just my teammates or roommates but my brothers."

Private approached Rico, Skipper and Kowalski and hugged them. Followed by the 'awww's filling the air.

Private knew everything he said was true. He was glad to be home: glad to be a brother. Now everything was back to normal. But if only he could King Julien to stop playing his boombox at night...

The End

* * *

><p>Now I feel satisfied! Thanks, Night Owls for liking the last chapter. And sorry if it got you confused. Here's the second version and the first version is much shorter. Also, as a thank you for reviewing and following my stories for so long and an apology for the mix up: I'm posting a...BONUS CHAPTER! It's about where Private is when he was knocked out. So review and tell me if you liked the chapter I thought I posted correctly and want it to happen for more often! Lol, I know you Owls won't want that to happen again.<p> 


	16. Bonus chapter: Save me! Rated M

**celestialstarynight:** I know right! Me too. :(

**penguin-pirvate-lover:** yeah. Thanks so much. :)

**imcrazyandiknowit:** cool! I'm a bich too! I wonder where Kristen is, though. I miss her and I know they didn't break up because he liked a video called 'Jack being a Bich' where he's being a bich to Kristen and getting over break ups don't usually involve watching vids of their ex. Must be busy doing stuff I guess. Lol, and that's simple! :) Now I joined the smiley army! :)

**layra:** thanks. :)

Alright so this is it. Final chapter. I'm really sad to leave it, Night Owls. :( But ever author has to hit that complete button eventually. This chapter was inspired by a BlackBoxTv webisode of a boy running from zombies and trying to reach the exit of the hospital. I hope you'll get what exit is at the end of the chapter. If I didn't watch it and scare myself, this chapter would never have been possible! And this may be the creepiest chapter I have written so far. This chapter is **M-rated** so be warned.

* * *

><p>Private ran as he fast as his legs could carry. His chest hurt from running and blood was stuck to his feathers like glue. But he didn't care. All that mattered was to get the heck out of there. He held on to the flashflight that provided him light so he can see where he was going without having to trip and fall. It would give those blasted zombies a chance to get him.<p>

"Leave me alone!" Private screamed as he saw animal and human zombies catching up to him. He ran down a flight of stairs of the hospital. He knew it was a hospital by the looks of it and how the human zombies had doctors clothes.

"Come...come...come..." The zombies said in a chanting way running up to him. They had blood covering their clothes and faces. They weren't the typical zombies that walk slowly. They were fresh and fast. Their eyes were red and hungry for blood and their chins were dripping from blood. Their skins were a grayish type of color and their hair was frizzed up and messy. Some of the humans's hair was still in ponytails or in a regular hairstyle.

"You know you want to come...come...come...come..with...us... A zombie girl, the leader, chanted. She had her nurse uniform, which was covered with blood, and had black hair in a ponytail. It bounced back and forth as she ran but she didn't care.

"Heck no!" Private yelled back and jumped up the cieling. He held on to the light that was blinking on and off in a creepy like way.

"Where is he?" A zombie bear said as he looked up and saw that he wasn't there with huge dissapointment.

"Find him!" The leader said as the group fled the area. Private jumped down and went through another flight of stairs. He turned off the flashlight and had to rely on the fading lights now. He had to find where exit is. He panted and tripped a couple times before getting back up. Blood covered his arm but he didn't care. All that mattered was to get out of there. He tried to look for windows but couldn't find any. He'll just have to go down and find a door.

The zombies heard Private's footsteps and the leader shouted, "Go!"

They all ran chasing him. They wanted him. To make him their own. They thought it would be simple. But it wasn't. They ran and ran as fast as they could: they panted but it was in a zombie-like way to show that they weren't giving up just yet. At least not today.

"Please! Just leave me alone!" Private yelled. He was tired and wanted to give up. But his heart and mind told him not to. He didn't have any weapons and couldn't find any. Only a flashlight. But even that wouldn't do him any good.

"We can do this all day!" A zombie boy with blonde hair said. He wasn't a doctor or nurse. Just an average 18-year old boy. Only he's a zombie.

"But I can't!" Private whispered to himself. He had been running and hiding for what felt like weeks. He kept telling himself it was a dream but soon got himself not to believe it. He ate a apple he found on the floor. He didn't care if it was rotten. It was food and it was all that mattered.

Private tried going down but it felt like it was endless. He found another hallway after a flight and another flight then a hallway. He wasn't evven sure if he was going to reach the bottom anytime soon. But for now, he'll have to run and hide.

As for the zombies, they didn't have to hide or be scared. They were the predators, after all and it was their job to catch the helpless little prey. They knew they would catch him. But they more they thought about it: they didn't want to turn him to a zombie after all. They decided to do something else. But they still needed to catch him.

Private reached another flight of stairs. He was just about to give up when he saw light: it was leading to a door with a exit sign on top. He didn't care about the zombies: he now found freedom! He ran as fast as he could but felt someone tugging at his leg. Zombies!

The zombies tackled him to the ground before he could reach the exit. Instead of devourin him, the leader held on to him, shook him and kept screaming, "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up now! It's not your time yet!"

Private woke up through the warmth of someone hugging him. It was Kowalski.

"I don't know what I'd do, if I lost you." Kowalski sobbed.

Private felt alittle confused on where he was but hugged Kowalski back. He was home. Where he belonged.

* * *

><p>Sorry for it being short. Tried to make it longer. If you don't get what exit and the zombies are, review or PM me. I'll explain. Anyway, thanks guys so much for reviewing and everything! I love you, Night Owls! -Gives virtual group hug- Thank you all for reviewing and supporting this story. It wouldn't be completed without you guys! I love all you Owls like a family and I willl miss you. :( But I will write a sequel soon! It's been amazing through this journey and this story is really important to me. It's been through like 5 stories and will have more of a history then any other of my stories. Thanks for giving me over 100 reviews and lots of hits. I really am grateful to have you guys supporting me and all of you guys are like a family too me. I don't if any other author has said it but I don't think of reviewers as people who like my stories and leave nice comments: I think of them as family. I family I love and will protect when things go down. Thanks for everything, Night Owls and I hope to see you guys again soon. Maybe PM me and we can chat? Again, thanks and this is l-Angel-of-Darkness-l updating this story for the last time. Have a awesome summer!<p> 


End file.
